Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method for controlling displays of variables, and a recording medium recording a variable display controlling program, which are capable of displaying at least a numerical value of a variable.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a mathematical expression input device such as a scientific calculator which can receive inputs of mathematical expressions to execute calculations, for example, there has been known a mathematical expression input device configured to display a list of meanings of variables so that a user can confirm the meanings of the variables when he/she inputs a relational expression of the variables as a mathematical model (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-331036).
Such mathematical expression input device displays a list of words/phrases, as the meanings of the variables, such as a driving force, mass, elastic modulus, rupee rate (i.e. a rate of Indian rupee), and yuan rate (i.e. a rate of Chinese yuan), on a screen.
The above mathematical expression input device allows a user to see the displayed list to confirm the meanings of the variables. However, a user can know only the meanings of the variables, and cannot confirm the specific numerical values of the variables, from the displayed list. To confirm the numerical values set to the respective variables, a user needs to repeatedly perform a process to select each of the variables and to retrieve a numerical value corresponding thereto. Thus, the mathematical expression input device is not always convenient for a user.
The present invention is made in view of the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic device, a method for controlling displays of variables, and a recording medium recording a variable display controlling program, which enable a user to collectively confirm variable values set to all variables, respectively.